Call of duty the untold zombie chronicles
by Shadowdragon115
Summary: Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Beniski, Edward Richtofen. all four of these men have traveled to various locations all over the world. they had even traveled through time and to other worlds and dimensions. all in hopes of setting everything back to normal. but now their journey takes them to an unexpected trip through time. a trip to a land before time. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**(Opening disclaimer)**

 **This is a remake of a crossover fanfiction both I and Judgmentdragon25 wrote together a long time ago. It was taken down due to fear of deletion of accounts. Now it is back and better than ever. This is more than just a repost or a rewrite. This is a rebirth of a FanFiction only two crazy ass minds could come up with. We own nothing from call of duty or the land before time. We both just like the game and shows.**

 **(End of opening disclaimer)**

The rain feel heavily onto the scorched world below. The land barren, chard, and void of any form of life. Light was then hurled down to the earth below; followed by the roar of thunder. A scream of pain followed after before a man is shown being thrown hard across ground. He coughed and groaned in pain as he tried to get to his feet. Only to have a blue aura wrap around his neck. Choking him as he was lifted up off the ground. In front of the man stood another man; who wore solid black clothing. His face was covered by a solid white trimmed beard. His hair had a military style buzz cut. He grinned wickedly as he choked the man in front of him.

"You have failed Richthofen," The man said coldly before slamming him into a tree. Knocking the wind out of his lungs, "Like puppets on strings I manipulated all of you. Now my ascension as the god of this new world can begin." He then slammed Richthofen to the ground and pinned him down, "But, before it does; I have to tie up all my loose ends," In his fist he summoned a sword; hovering the tip just in front of Richthofen's left eye. Before bringing it back up, "Goodbye, doctor." He finished coldly.

Time seemed to slow itself as Richthofen watched the tip of the sword get closer and closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange metallic sphere. He pressed down hard onto one of the many symbols. Causing the object to glow a bright blue hue. As the sword was just an inch away from his eye. He brought the sphere up to his maw.

"He must live." He whispered just as the tip of the sword pierced his eye.

The object in his hand glowed brightly as the world around it was suddenly engulfed in its light. The object then began to warp reality around it. Various images of the past, present, and the future were shown. As time and reality were bent by the object. Richthofen's final words echoed repeatedly; saying _"He must live."_. Eventually, the man is shown again; he gasped loudly as he reached into his bag. Pulling out the object and quickly studying it. His eyes went wide in shock as he saw a small hairline crack appear on one of the symbols. He jumped when something tapped him on the shoulder.

"Easy, Doc," Another man in a military uniform is shown, "I'm not one of those freak bags." He finished.

Richthofen sighed heavily before placing the object back into his bag, "Do not do that again." He said before turning around, "The bunker is this way. Shouldn't be too far now." He said before he continued to move.

Two other men are shown following them. One looked to be a Russian soldier. The other a soldier of the imperial army. The four were walking through a large forest. Each of them scanning the area around them. Making sure that nothing would sneak up on them. As they walked The Russian moved closer to the marine.

"Where is the german taking us now?" He asked the marine in a hushed tone.

"Hell if I know," The marine replied, "He hasn't said a word since we left his twin to bleed out at the rock." He replied.

"We did not trust the last one; what makes us think we can trust him?" The Russian asked.

The marine shook his head, "How the fuck am I supposed to know," He replied, "Last I checked, Nikolai, all of us Richthofen included. Fucked up the entire world. Now we are the only ones who can unfuck it up." The marine finished.

The Imperial soldier then walked forward, "It is not wise to let you're anger cloud your judgment, Dempsy." He said.

"Screw off Takeo! I can get mad if I want." Dempsy growled out.

Richthofen then turned around and glared at the three, "Will all three of you bastards shut the fuck up!" He yelled causing all three of them to stop and look at him, "It's was bad enough when the portal dropped us off at the wrong location. Now, we need to find another one so that we can get back to setting things right! So, please, shut up!" He finished before turning around and releasing an irritated sigh.

The three had seen the doctor loose his temper before. But, it was nothing like that. The three looked at one another and nodded. Before they ran to catch up with the doctor. It was nightfall by the time they had reached their location. Some abandon bunker on a airfield. As they got closer; the noticed many bodies scattered along the ground. Takeo knelt down and examined one of the bodies closely. He saw what appeared to be bullet wounds.

"Zombies?" He asked himself as the sound of a door being opened echoed through the air.

The group slowly walked inside the building. The saw not only more bodies lying on the floor inside the building. But, many bullet casings littered the floor. They then entered another room in the bunker. There they saw three dead bodies lying next to one another. They were different from the other bodies they had seen. For, the bodies outside and inside the bunker all wore the Nazi soldier uniform. These three bodies wore the outfits of the marines. Dempsy sighed heavily.

"You know them?" Asked Nikolai.

"Yeah," Dempsy answered, "Remember how I told you all that the dig site was not the first place I encountered the Zombies?" He asked receiving a nod from Nikolai, "This is the first place." He finished before following Richthofen upstairs.

An hour had passed before the group settled down up stairs. They had started a small fire; where Richthofen, Dempsy, and Takeo sat. Nikolai was on the first watch duty. He was standing over at the sniper perch. Looking through the scope of a SVG sniper rifle. Richthofen was studying the crack on the artifact. Wondering why it was there and what could it mean?

"Gonna share your thoughts with the rest of us?" Dempsy asked only to be ignored by Richthofen.

Dempsy flipped him the bird and stared into the flames of the fire. Being back at this bunker brought back many memories. He remembered how him and his old squad ended up there. Allied command had received reports of kraut movement in the area. Possibly trying to set up some kind of outpost. They asked him to take a team of three soldiers with him to investigate. The found something alright. They found something out of their darkest nightmares.

He could still hear the screams of his soldiers as they were eaten alive right before his eyes. How the cried and begged for help; but, there was nothing he could do. He remembered the weeks of training he went through. Preparing him to get neck deep in blood and guts of the enemy. He remembered how he stormed the beach at Normandy. Running right through MG-42 fire and securing one of the two bunkers. He remembered every single battle he fought and lived through. But, nothing prepared him for fighting hordes of the undead.

Everything was silent for a few minutes. Every now and then the wood in the fire would crack and pop. But, other than that everything was silent. Dempsy broke the silence again as he turned towards Richthofen, "So, what happens when we got to face Doctor Monty?" He asked causing Takeo and Nikolai to look towards them.

Richthofen sighed, "Dempsy, I am not even sure what's going to happen." He answered.

"That's great," Dempsy replied sarcastically, "Kill ourselves, collect our old souls, and what?! Turns out were all doomed anyway! Thanks a lot Doc!" He finished causing Richthofen to glare at him.

"If we were not having to fight a common enemy. I would've killed you all a long time a." He was interrupted by a sudden shot.

All of them got to their feet as Nikolai fired a second shot, "Zombies closing in!" He shouted.

At the back of them room they heard the sound of boards being pulled apart. They even heard some coming from bellow and from the room next door. Takeo ran to the room next door; while Richthofen quickly made his way downstairs. While Dempsy helped Nikolai secure the room they were in. All of them readied themselves as they each drew their pistols and waited for the zombies to enter. For all of them knew round one had just begun. Dempsy raised an eyebrow as he began to hear what sounded like drums.

"A song?" He asked as he grinned in excitement, "Why not it make's killing zombies more fun."

 **(Time to fight again)**

The zombies are shown slowly breaking into the windows. Their screams and groans echoing through the air.

 **(The air is filled with the screeches of the dead! Before we shoot them in the head! Then the hell hounds start to howl!)**

Takeo is shown slicing two zombies in half. While Richthofen shoved his pistol into a zombies mouth and pulled the trigger.

 **(Oh, Its time to fight again! Juggernog gives us extra life.)**

Nikolai pulled out his hatchet and sliced a zombies head clean off. He then threw his hatchet at Dempsy. Only to have it hit a zombie that he did not see coming up behind him.

 **(Another round is about to begin! Damn it I could use some fear in the headlights!)**

Dempsy pulled the pin on one of his grenades and chucked it out the window. A zombies screamed loudly just before it exploded.

 **(The windows are being torn apart. And the new round has only begun to start.)**

Richthofen is shown climbing out one of the windows. Dempsy yelled at him to get back inside. But Richthofen ignored him and ran off into the woods.

 **(Oh, great we are still missing a shield part!)**

Takeo is shown hitting the mystery box. He smiled as the guns stopped on the Ray gun. He grabbed it. Turned around and fired into a large horde of zombies.

 **(Oh, it's time to fight again! Damn it I should've got quick revive)**

Nikolai activated the overkill specialist weapon and mowed down a huge horde.

 **(A new round is about to begin! I better get speed cola if I'm going to survive.)**

Richthofen is shown running rapidly through the woods. He came to a complete stop and smiled at something in front of him. 

**(We can hear the zombies groan. Oh, it's time for us to lock and load. Their rotting faces are so ugly! Got the wonder-weapons; they can't annihilate me!)**

As the three fought; they heard the sound of something big heading their way.

 **(Oh it's time to fight again! Kaboom and they are out of sight.)**

The three ran to a nearby window only to see a tank rolling up to the bunker.

 **(The next round is about to begin! I'm locked and loaded ready for a fight!)**

The hatch opened at the top of the tank and Richthofen climbed out, "Come on!" He shouted as he shot the zombies trying to climb up, "We gotta move!" He yelled.

The three quickly fought their way out of the bunker and got to the tank. Dempsy, barely had enough time to close the hatch as the horde climbed onto the tank. They could hear them scratching and screaming outside. Richthofen then put his foot on the gas and started to drive the tank away. He smiled wickedly as he flattened a couple of zombies in front of them. Nikolai then got a hold of the tanks cannon control and slowly turned the turret around. He aimed right at the horde following them and fired. He laughed loudly as he watched their bits fly in multiple directions.

Each of them released a sigh of relief as Richthofen turned the tank down a dirt road. They didn't know where the hell they were going. But, where ever they were; each of them were grateful for one thing. None of them were walking to the next location.

 **(Ending Disclaimer)**

 **Please review and give credit to Judgmentdragon25 as well. Like I said long ago we created this fic together.**


	2. Chapter 2 Aether, Chaos, Madness

**(Opening Disclaimer.)**

 **Me:Hey everyone here is chapter two.**

 **Judgmentdragon25:It may have taken us awhile to get this typed. But, we got it done. Hope all of you enjoy the insane weapons, locations, and bosses we're adding to this story.**

 **Me:We would've had this chapter complete sooner...but, we've kinda been having some trouble during rehearsal.**

 **I pull out a remote and press a button. The screen shows everyone on set practicing for the next chapter. JD comes out with megaphone.**

 **Judgmentdragon25:Okay! Time to practice knifing!**

 **A rather perky zombie runs forward. A half rotting smile on its face.**

 **Zombie:Me first! I was here first! Me, I'm ready!**

 **Tank slowly walked up he had an annoyed look on his face.**

 **Tank:No, No. not again.**

 **Zombie:What?!**

 **Tank:no offense dude. But, every time we do this. You get really weird and its making me feel uncomfortable.**

 **Zombie:No! No,no,no,no,no. I won't do that again.**

 **Tank:Said that the last time.**

 **Zombie:I won't! I won't! I promise.**

 **The zombie then got into position.**

 **Zombie:Come on lets get this over with.**

 **Tank groaned in annoyance as the zombie shrieked and clawed at him. He then grabbed the back of its head.**

 **Tank:Die! Die!**

 **He starts to repeatedly stab the zombie. Blood flying everywhere while guts slowly fall out.**

 **Zombie:yeah, yeah that's right stab me. Yeah, yeah, put your knife deep in me.**

 **Tank:Dude!**

 **Zombie:Hey, I'm just doing a little bit!**

 **Tank:You said!**

 **Zombie:I know, I know! That's all I was doing I swear! Just keep going.**

 **Tank rolled his eyes and started stabbing the zombie again. The zombie stayed quiet for a few seconds.**

 **Zombie:Yeah, that's right. Teach this maggot whore respect. That's right yeah. Twist that knife a little; make me feel it. Yeah, yeah! Fuck me the first cut is the deepest.**

 **Tank:I'm done.**

 **Zombie:What!?**

 **Tank:I'm done! You're making me feel uncomfortable. I'm done.**

 **Zombie:You can't do that!**

 **Tank:Like hell I can't!**

 **Zombie:You can't leave me half-dead!**

 **Tank:You're already dead!**

 **Zombie:look can we just finish this up!**

 **Tank:Fuck no!**

 **Zombie:Look, I'm done. I will not.**

 **Tank:You really think I am going to believe you?!**

 **Zombie:I will not. I swear. I will not do it again.**

 **Tank growled in annoyance and started stabbing the zombie again.**

 **Again the zombie was silent.**

 **Zombie:Yeah, that's right. Stab me in the heart. Yeah, yeah, get up in there. Mess me up. I am nothing but a meat-bag. Who is getting all up in your business. And, you are fucking me up. Fuck me. Fuck,stick that knife deeper.**

 **Zombie starts pushing on tank.**

 **Zombie:Do it! Do it! Rip my fucking guts out with that cold hard knife of yours Right now.**

 **Tank steps back making the zombie fall.**

 **Tank:I'm done! I'm Done!**

 **He starts walking away.**

 **Zombie:What the fuck dude!**

 **Tank:You're messed up! You need help! God, you are more fucked up when Richthofen messes with that goddamn monkey!**

 **Zombie:I thought we were friends.**

 **The zombie then started to cry before it showed me and JD again.**

 **Me:yep, that is what we gotta put up with.**

 **Judgmentdragon25:anyway we don't own anything used in this fic. We just like the game.**

 **Me:and the movies.**

 **(Ending of opening disclaimer)**

Richthofen stared curiously at the summoning key he held in his hand. He was mainly focused on the crack that had appeared on one of the symbols. He wondered why that had appeared. The entire time hes' held the object; hes' treated it almost as if it was a delicate egg. So, why has it started breaking. He gently set the item down; before digging into his satchel. Pulling out various papers and documents he had collected through their travels. Hoping to find an answer somewhere in the paper.

The tank was parked along side another tank that had been abandon. Outside on the the other tank was Dempsy. Who was feeding a fuel line from the abandon vehicle fuel tank to theirs. Covering him on the mounted machine gun was Nikolai. Who kept his eyes' concentrated on the slowly approaching fog behind them. Watching for any sign of movement inside of its thick clouds. Takeo was no where to be seen. For, he had chosen to scout the trail up ahead.

Dempsy then jumped off the abandon tank and climbed onto theirs. He grabbed the other end of the line and brought it to their fuel tank. He opened it and then took the line into his mouth. He sucked on it and when the burning liquid touched his tongue. He spat it out and placed the open end of the line inside. Allowing what little gasoline was left inside the abandon tank to fuel up theirs. He smiled as he watched the fuel flow. Only to Jump when Nikolai suddenly pulled the trigger on the tanks gun. He glared up at the Russian; who was looking at his point watch.

"Damn," Nikolai cursed before reaching down and picking up a vodka bottle, "Still nothing." He complained before taking a huge gulp of the beverage.

Dempsy sighed in anger, "Every time, you do that Nikolai. You wast more of our ammo. So, will you stop doing that." He said as Nikolai burped loudly.

"Why worry? We should be getting a max ammo soon." He replied in a slurred tone.

Dempsy glared at him, "We haven't gotten a max ammo since we left the bunker!" He shouted.

Richthofen rolled his eyes in annoyance as the two argued. He often wondered if saving the world was worth all this misery. With a sigh he continued to studied his papers. His patience being tested as he found no answers. He then began to hear banging coming from the top of the tank. Obviously, Nikolai was pounding his fist into the top of the vehicle again. And, Dempsy had started to raise his voice.

"Ja," He groaned as he brought his hand to his forehead and gently rubbed it, "I should have gone with Takeo." He finished as he began to sit through another one of Dempsy's and Nikolai's fights.

Takeo calmly walked down the muddy road; his eye's often scanning the area around him. Searching for any sign of an approaching horde. He was not sure how long he had been walking. He figure maybe about thirty minutes or more. But, when he heard the faint sound of turret fire. He sighed knowing he had not gone far enough. As he walked further down the road. He could not help but have his mind wander. Back on the island; where he watched and helped kill himself. He couldn't help but wonder why. Why did the emperor do that to him? He was always loyal; always following his commands like a true samurai. Yet, his emperor, his leader. Betrayed him.

His hand gripped his katanna tightly; as he came to a complete stop. His eyes were closed and everything around him was silent. With a yell he pulled his sword from its hilt. And, sliced the top part of a zombie clean off. The zombie had slowly approached him from the right. It made no sound, no moaning or groaning. By, all means it had him. Except there was one thing the zombie had forgotten. He was Takeo Masaki; the greatest samurai in all of Japan. He then sheathed his blade and continued walking.

"Once we are done with our mission," He said coldly to himself as he stared up ahead, "I will have a word with you, emperor." He finished.

Dempsy and Nikolai shivered a little as a cold breeze suddenly blew past the land. Richthofen even shivered; which surprised him. There was no opening in the tank; so how could he feel a chill run down his spine. He then sneezed loudly; which made him groan in annoyance.

"This possibly can't get any worse."He said.

He then heard something loud and obnoxious come from the turret of the tank. Followed by the sound of Nikolai sighing in relief. A rather rancid smell then snaked its way into his nostrils. Which made him shout in disgust as he clenched his nose shut and covered his mouth. He then began to cough loudly. As his precious oxygen was replaced with the foul odor.

"What have I done to deserve this!?" Richthofen shouted.

Dempsy, Nikolai, Takeo, Samantha, fluffy, and Dr. Maxis all suddenly sneezed at once.

"Who's talking about me?" They all asked while fluffy just whimpered.

As Richthofen struggled to find clean air. The summoning key began to glow a light blue. A gentle humming sound then came from it as one of the images on it glowed brighter. It was then everything began to shift and turn. Almost as if it was showing another reality; while everyone else remained oblivious. Soon, the Summoning key itself slowly faded away. While everything around it began to go in reverse.

In seconds years, centenaries, eons went by. Time was going further and further back in time. Heading for places that were only recognized through fossils. Eventually, it stopped and all around was nothing but trees. Very tall trees; taller than any known to be on the planet. The ground began to rumble and shake; was it an earthquake? No, for a massive leg then touched the ground. The leg belonged to a creature that ruled the land long ago. In a land before time. The creature was a Apatosauras one of the many dinosaur creatures.

A massive valley is shown surrounded by a giant rock wall. Inside the valley many dinosaurs grazed its large green fields. In one part of the valley a rather small group of dinosaurs played. By, their size they were clearly children. The group was made up of two long-necked dinosaurs. One was an apatosauras named Littlefoot. The other a brachiosaurus name Shorty; his adopted brother. There was a triceratops that went by the name of Cera. A parasaurolophus that went by the name Ducky. Her adopted brother Spike. A stegosaurus. Petrie was the pterodactyl of the group. There was even a small tyrannosaurs in their group. He went by the name Chomper. The last member of their group was an oviraptor named Ruby.

The group was currently playing a game of pass the pine cone. Littlefoot currently had possession of the cone and was heading towards Cera. Who was guarding two stacks of rocks; which acted as the goal. She had a determined look on her face. It matched the one Littlefoot had. Behind him was his brother Shorty; who was slowly gaining on him. Trying to steal the cone away. But, then, Littlefoot had suddenly smacked the pine cone away.

"All yours' Spike!" He yelled.

Cera watched in worry as the cone rolled towards Spike. Who was already prepared to smack the cone with his tail. When it was close enough; he swung his tail and sent it flying. It went right over Cera's head. And, all the way into the woods behind her. She looked back at Spike who smiled nervously. While the others laughed a little.

"Well," Littlefoot chuckled, "It looks like we finally win this time." He said happily.

"Only because my brother was on your team," Ducky laughed, "Yep, yep, yep. That is the only reason why you won." She finished her little brother groaning in agreement.

Chomper nodded, "Yeah, we know," He laughed, "But, it felt good to win for once." He finished.

As everyone laughed Shorty went in search for their missing cone. He walked into the woods and searched. Looking for any signs of where it may have landed. After a few seconds he eventually found it. He walked up to it and was about to hit it back. Until his eyes' caught sight of a small canyon entrance. He was surprised to see something like that. His brother told him how they found a secret canyon long ago. He even showed it to him; although it was sealed up. But, right there in front of him was another one.

"Hey, guys! Come look at this!" He yelled.

It didn't take them long to find him. None of them could believe what they were seeing. Another hidden canyon in the great wall of the valley. Slowly, all of them entered the canyon. They were all silent as they walked. None of them said a single word. Eventually, all of them came to the entrance of a small hidden valley. They were in complete shock. This was just like last time; except there was two things that were different. One, the valley was very small and the wall seemed to go around it. Two, there were not that many trees. And, in the center they could see a huge pile of rocks.

"What is this place?" Chomper asked.

Before any of them could answer; something started to shimmer at the top of the rock pile. All of them looked up at it. They couldn't see whatever it was; but, it was really shiny. Almost like the sky colored stones.

"What do you think that is?" Shorty asked.

"I don't know," Littlefoot answered as he walked up to the rock pile, "Come on lets find out." He said before he started to climb up the pile.

Each of them started to climb up behind him. It didn't take them long to reach the top. What they saw was something strange. It wasn't a stone; but, it was hard and cold to the touch. The color it had looked like the color of the rising bright circle. Its top part was round; while its bottom part was really skinny. Spike tried to see if he could eat it. Only to end up immediately regretting it; because when he chomped down onto it. It hurt his teeth very badly.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Cera answered, "It just looks like a strange stone to me." She finished.

Petrie then landed on top of it. He began to gently peck at it with his beak; causing it to give off a small "tink" sound. He shook his head, "Doesn't feel like a rock." He said.

"Do you think the grownups will know?" Ducky asked.

"Maybe," Littlefoot replied before picking the thing up with his mouth. Only to immediately spit it out, "Whatever it is; it tastes terrible." He said while trying his best to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

Ruby then picked the object up, "I'll carry it then," She said while she started to make her way back down, "Come on. Lets see if the grownups can tell us what this is." She finished.

As the group slowly made their way down. Something else had caught Chompers eye; it was something shimmering underneath one of the rocks. He leaned down and sniffed it; before using his tail to lift the rock. It was another strange object except it was as small as a river stone. And, at its sides it looked to have wings.

"Chomper come on!" Littlefoot shouted.

"Coming!" Chomper replied before grabbing the with one of his arms. He then ran to quickly catch up with his friends.

As the small group of Dinosaurs walked; the object Ruby was carrying began to gently hum. Yet, none of them could hear it. Then, everything around them started to fade away. Becoming more and more translucent by the second. Until it finally disappeared; yet none of them seemed to notice. And, then, eventually they too started to slowly fade away and disappear. One by one until only the artifact was left. It was then the artifact glowed a small golden hue; the glow grew brighter and bright. Until it was a blinding light of gold. It then turned into a blue light; which began to slowly get less brighter and brighter. It was then revealed to be one of the symbols on the summoning key.

Richthofen is shown holding the object; while riding on the outside of the tank with Dempsy and Takeo. After their vehicle had been refuel; Richthofen had immediately climbed out of the tank and sat up front. He tried to warn Dempsy; but, his warning came one second too late. He swore Dempsy had called Nikolai every word except for his name. While Nikolai could only look on in confusion. As the tank drove down the road; they eventually met up with Takeo. Who informed them that there was a small town up ahead.

"How far away is this town again!?" Nikolai asked as he drove the tank over a bridge.

"No too far now," Takeo answered, "I walked across this bridge before I made it to the town. We are almost there." He finished.

Takeo was not wrong for just a few minutes later the tank arrived at the entrance of a small town. As they got closer and closer; Richthofen had a strange feeling come over him. He ordered Nikolai to stop the tank. When the tank stopped he got off and walked to the town entrance.

"What are ya doing doc?" Dempsy asked as Richthofen walked closer and closer to the entrance.

"Checking something." Richthofen responded as he stopped right at the entrance.

He sighed as he brought up his wrist that had his point watch. He looked at the number on it; seeing that he had about ten thousand and fifty points. He then slowly walked forward; when he passed through the entrance he cursed himself. For, his points now read five hundred.

"Let me guess," Dempsy began him and the other two walked up to the entrance, "Battlefield?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"Battlefield." Richthofen answered before he pressed a button on his watch. A small glass casing then flipped up and he looked through it. He saw some words floating in the glass, "And it has a quest." He sighed. The others shook their heads in annoyance as they each walked into the town. Each of them having their points and weapons reset.

"Alright," Dempsy began, "Step one?" He asked.

Richthofen shot him a look of annoyance, "Really, Dempsy?" He asked clearly annoyed by his question.

"What?" Dempsy asked.

"Dempsy, I may be toilet hanging drunk all the time. But, even I know what the first step is now." Nikolai commented as he took a quick sip of his vodka.

"Well, you mind sharing with the rest of us?" Dempsy asked.

Takeo coughed a little, "You mean sharing with you Dempsy." He said.

Dempsy looked at him in disbelief, "You too, Takeo!" He shouted.

Richthofen brought his hand up to his forehead, "Dempsy, whether we are in a video game, digital comic book, or a fanfiction. The first step to all our quests is this one." He said.

"What is it damn it?" Dempsy yelled getting more angry by the second.

"The power!" All three of them shouted.

A sudden silence came over all of them. It was broken by the sounds of zombies moaning; followed by the sound of windows being broken.

"Oh, yeah," Dempsy replied nervously as he drew his pistol, "I knew that." He laughed.

Back in the great valley Littlefoot and the others had brought the object back to their hiding ground. They had wanted to show the grown ups; but, something had come up that had their parents worried. Apparently, one of the grownups had found a large hole in the wall that surrounded the valley. Creating an entrance into the valley from the mysterious beyond. Knowing that the grownups were already worried enough. The decide to show them the object later; for now they were trying to figure out what it was.

"What is this thing?" Littlefoot asked himself as they all stared at it.

"Well, it is not a sky color stone; like I had thought it was, "Said Ducky, "Nope, nope, nope." She finished.

"But, it shines like one," Ruby said, "Maybe its some type of new stone?" She asked.

"It didn't feel like a rock." Petrie replied.

As the group talked amongst themselves; Chomper began to really look at the thing he had picked up. It was the same color as the object they had found. And, when he took another look at the object; he saw a small hole at the top of it. Possibly where the thing he was holding in his claws went. Slowly he walked up the the object.

"What are you doing Chomper?" Cera asked.

He then placed it into the who and then something happened. A green aura circled the group; followed by a loud roaring sound. The group watched in fear as everything around them began to disappear. The object they had found then floated upwards; just before it broke apart into tiny pieces. Everything then began to shake violently causing them all the scream in fear. The shaking got worse and worse. Until it stopped and everything went black.

Littlefoot groaned a little as his eyes slowly opened. Only for them to go wide in horror as he screamed. He shot to his feet and looked around; he backed up and tripped over something. He looked and saw that he had tripped over Cera. Who groaned loudly in pain.

"Watch, where you're going Littlefoot!" She yelled as she got to her feet. Only to start to slowly look around, "Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." Littlefoot replied.

The two looked around at first glance both of them thought they were in a cave. That was until they saw a huge hole. What they saw on the other side was fog. A very large and dense fog. They quickly backed away from the hole; only to hear two more groaning sounds coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a path that lead upwards. They then walked up and saw Shorty and Petrie lying on the ground.

"Shorty, Petrie." Littlefoot said as they got to their sides; helping them up and keeping them steady.

"Ugh," Shorty groaned out, "What happened?" He asked as he looked around, "Where are we?"

"We don't know," Cera answered as fear started to overtake her mind, "We don't know." She finished.

All of them stood there in silence for a few minutes. Littlefoot gasped as he suddenly started to look around. The others looked at him in confusion.

"Littlefoot are you okay?" Petrie asked.

"Ducky, Spike!" Littlefoot called out the others quickly realized that four of their group was missing.

All of them soon started call out for the others; hoping to find them somewhere inside the cave. As they looked around; unbeknownst to them. Their friends were also looking for them; except they were somewhere else entirely. Yes, Chomper, Ruby, Ducky, and Spike had somehow ended up in a gated alley way. In the middle of a large abandon city.

"Littlefoot!" Chomper yelled out for his friend, "Littlefoot!" He called out again.

"Shorty, Cera!" Ruby called.

"Petrie! Petrie!" Ducky yelled hoping for an answer.

All of them grew silent hoping to hear something. Anything, that would let them know that their friends were okay. What they heard shook them all the the very core.

"Who dares trespass on the sacred grounds of the old ones?!" A loud low voice boomed.

All of them got close together and shook in fear as they looked around trying to find where the voice had come from.

Littlefoot, Cera, Shorty, and Petrie shook with fear as a loud banging noise got closer and closer to them. All they wanted to know was if their friends were okay. What they heard in return was a loud banging sound. Which was getting closer and closer with each passing second.

"What do we do?" Petrie asked his voice filled with fear, "What do we do?!"

"I don't know! There's no exit!" Littlefoot responded his voice full of fear as well.

Both groups are shown cowering in fear; each of them shaking and waiting to possibly meet their end. It was then a small blue light appeared behind both groups; causing them all to turn and look. Behind them they saw large strange looking stones. Each of them walked forwards to them curiously. Only to have them all suddenly engulfed in a white blinding light. Causing all of them to scream in fear.

When the light dimmed Littlefoot slowly opened his eyes. He gasped as he felt something heavy on his body. He looked and saw strange objects attached to him. On his feet were strange round stones the glowed a light blue color. They were connected to something on his back; which was connected to his head and tail. His tail was completely covered by the strange stone. His head also had a stone on it; except it only covered the top of his head and eyes. He then saw various images appear in front of him. Followed by loud beeping sounds.

"Registration complete," A female voice said in his ear, "Battle suit buzz mode ready."

"What?" Littlefoot asked.

The others had something similar happen to them. Cera had one called battle suit Spark mode. While Shorty had the same one Littlefoot had. Petrie was something called drone mode. Both Chomper and Ruby had Battle suit Blade mode. Ducky had a battle suit called servant mode. While Spike had one called overpower mode. All of them looked at themselves in shock; wondering what had just happened to all of them.

Littlefoot was broken out of his trance when the loud banging sound had stopped. Slowly him and the other looked in front of them. Only to see a very big creature standing just a few feet in front of them. It stood on two legs and had no face. Each of them stared at it in fear; as it growled loudly and pointed one of its arms at them. Something then appeared on the inside of the arm. It then flew out and over them; only to land behind them. Causing not only a small explosion. But, it also created them an exit.

"RUN!" Littlefoot screamed.

"RUN!" Ruby screamed.

Ruby and the others are shown running out of the alley. Behind them a loud scream echoed before a horrifying creature was shown. The creature was very skinny; it walked on all fours except it could stand on its hind legs and walk on two. It had no face; only a round fleshy head with a mouth full of fangs. On its back looked like wings but; it had now skin in between the bones to help it fly. The creature slowly walked out of the alley. It stopped as it looked around.

A sky shot of the city was then shown; the city was dark and grim. Storm clouds formed over it; lightning flashed across the sky as the creature let loose a cry. A cry the sounded like it did not belong in this world. A sign is then shown at the end of the alley. On it were words that said, _"Welcome to Morgue city."_

The creature after Littlefoot and the others slowly stepped out of the bunker they had just escaped. It growled before activating its jet-pack and taking to the skies. It flew upwards high into the sky and looked down. It was above and abandon dig site. But, as it searched for its prey; it never noticed a dim yellow glow slowly approaching behind it. It got closer and closer onto to reveal a giant robot head. Which was stepping closer and closer to the battlefield in front of it.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **Here is chapter 2 we will get chapter three typed and posted as soon as we can.**


End file.
